Beneath The Ice
by FruitiGlori
Summary: Mara Jade comes to visit and train with Luke Skywalker on Yavin Four 3 years after their first meeting when she was set on ending his life. On the outside, she still seems as cold as ice towards Luke, yet secretly inside, her heart begins to melt.
1. Mara's Arrival

**Beneath The Ice **

**Disclaimer: **The usual thing, all the characters and everything belong to Lucas and all the Star Wars universe author and so on and so forth.

Mara Jade comes to visit and train with Luke Skywalker on Yavin Four 3 years after their first meeting when she was set on ending his life. On the outside, she still seems as cold as ice towards Luke, yet secretly inside, her heart begins to melt.

**Chapter 1**

Talon Karrde gazed at the fiery redhead, trying to gauge her intentions. Mara Jade was truly as hard as steel. Karrde greatly admired his second-in-command, yet sometimes he wished she'd be a little more open emotionally.

"Mara, I though you hated him," he commented.

"Stay out of it, Karrde," Mara snapped, "I never said I didn't hate him anymore. Its just…I should develop my force skills, you know? Its pure business."

Hmm…she sounded a little unsure. That is so unlike her. Oh well. She was always a little strange when it came to the topic of Luke Skywalker.

The Jade's Fire slowly settled to Yavin Four's ground. Mara saw Skywalker standing outside waiting for her. Oh please, she thought, he's probably going to give me some gushy welcome and say how happy he is that I "finally came to my senses." Goodness, that man drives me mad sometimes.

Luke Skywalker felt a little hesitant and he didn't blame himself. After all, he was dealing with Mara Jade, ex-Emperor's Hand. He could already sense her turmoil and he hadn't even said anything yet! If he didn't do the right thing, she would be gone in a flash. To his surprise, Luke realized that sounded unbearably painful. Calm, calm, calm. He repeated to himself quietly. How can one person mess me up like this when I have to deal with tons of people each day? Luke sighed. This was going to be interesting. Things always were when Mara Jade is around.

"Hey Skywalker, long time no see," Mara said coolly as she stepped out of her ship. Luke's heart dropped a little. Calm, he told himself. I can handle her. Oh heavens. Every time Luke sees her, he gets the notion she still wants to assassinate him. Deep down, he knew that somehow, that didn't make sense. There were lots of people in the galaxy who want to murder him; some could do it a lot easier than Mara Jade. So what was he so afraid of?

"Hi Mara. How have you been?" Luke put on his calm Jedi demeanor even though he was shaking underneath.

I hate that calm, serene look of his. He must be the one and only person immune to my coldness! Mara thought.

"I'm fine. I got a leave from Karrde so I can refine my Jedi skills. Don't get any silly ideas about me becoming a wacko Jedi and running around the galaxy trying to save it," she said with a warning glint in her eyes. Luke laughed.

"You mean like me?" he grinned.

"Precisely."

"You never know, Mara. I was once a naïve farm boy on Tatooine that didn't even know what the Force was once. Now look at me: A Jedi. Who would've thought?"

"Skywalker, I in no way wish to follow in your footsteps, thank you very much. If all Jedi are as maddening as you, I am thanking the Force a million times over that I did not live during the Old Republic era."

Mara intended the comment as an insult trying to break Skywalker "never get angry" policy for himself. To her surprise and unhappiness, he doubled over laughing. Mara shook her head. Maybe she should've killed him…

To Be Continued…

This is the first story I'm working on. Hopefully you'll like it. Oh, and reviews please. ;) (I prefer nice one…but I welcome constructive criticism )


	2. Disaster Strikes

Chapter 2 

Dinner was being served. Mara looked down at her plate. The slimy globs of string slightly resembled spaghetti. Her appetite was suddenly gone. No luxury here, she thought, a bit sarcastically.

"You must be Mara Jade," a young woman with silver strands of hair sat down next to her. "I'm Tionne.

"Nice to meet you," Mara acknowledged, sizing her up. This girl didn't look to be bad to her. That'll all change when she gets too much of Skywalker's training, Mara mentally noted.

"I find it such a privilege to be at Master Skywalker's academy. We'll be the first generation of the new Jedi Knights! Anyways, Master Skywalker has mentioned you. He thinks you'll make a superb Jedi," Tionne finished with a small wink. Mara smiled politely yet she could barely conceal her rage. How dare the farm boy…!

Mara paced around the Temple quickly, trying to rid herself of anger. How many times did she have to tell the idiot until he listened? Beyond infinite!

"Mara, how are you?" Luke's pleasant voice came from behind her. She felt some of her anger dissipate at the sound of his voice. Still, being Mara Jade, she was determined to hold a grudge. Mara whirled around. For a fraction of a second, his dreamy blue eyes entranced her and she was speechless. She quickly snapped out if it.

"Skywalker! How many times must I repeat that I don't want to be a Jedi for your brain to comprehend?" she screeched. She stopped and searched his expression. There was a trace of surprise, but his calm demeanor still remained.

"I told the others so you'd feel more welcome. They'll look up to a good student," Luke replied with some innocence.

"Oh, I see! So what you mean is, I won't be welcomed if I don't want to be a Jedi?" Mara didn't wait for Luke's reply. She stomped out to the Jade's Fire and quickly boarded.

Luke watched helplessly as the Fire took off. Maybe he was being spared his troubles. Deep down though, he knew that it was to be quite the opposite.

"Wait, what? You're coming back? So soon?" Karrde was stunned.

"You were right. I do hate him. If I'd realized that sooner, I wouldn't have wasted my time on this blasted trip to the idiot's blasted Academy!" Mara ranted.

"Alright. I'll see you on Coruscant soon."

"Coruscant! Why are you there?" Mara was surprised.

"You know, business," Karrde replied vaguely.

"Okay, I'll see you there in 3 days." Mara cut the transmission.

Luke knew that he'd made a mistake. He'd known since the moment he watched Mara stomp away. He knew he had to fix it.

"There is someone who wishes to speak to you." Karrde looked up and picked up the comlink.

"Karrde."

"Hi Karrde. This is Luke Skywalker," the voice came over the line. Karrde sat up straight. Skywalker?

"Hello."

"Listen, can I speak to Mara?"

"She'll be here on Coruscant in 3 days," Karrde said cautiously.

"Thank you." The transmission was cut. Strange, very strange, Karrde thought.

To Be Continued…

Next chapter will be pretty interesting…thanks for reviewing, FallenEagle! Everyone else…(wink wink) please review!


	3. Surprise Visitor

Chapter 3 

Mara landed the Fire in the former Imperial City of Coruscant. She sat back in her pilot seat and sighed. She knew she was a hot-tempered person and often did things rashly then ended up regretting it. She somehow wished she didn't stomp off Yavin Four like that, knowing she'd left a hurt Luke behind. He'll get over it, she told herself. After all, he's a Jedi. He might even be glad I'm gone, Mara reasoned. The thought didn't comfort her.

A couple of hours later, Mara met Karrde at Luxuries Delight, a new, high-class restaurant. Mara's eyes plainly said: "Don't ask about Skywalker or I'll blast you off the planet." Karrde understood and kept silent/

"Where are you staying?" Mara asked.

"Leia and Han were kind enough to find me an apartment temporarily for a great price." Mara sighed. She didn't want to hear about people related to Skywalker either. She tuned out as Karrde rambled on about the Solo's

Karrde kept chattering away to Mara, all the while contemplating whether to tell her about Skywalker's strange call. He decided to wait, and see if anything unusual would happen.

"Anyways, Leia has arranged an apartment for you as well. When I'm finished with business, we'll be leaving. You can just take the time to tour the planet if you like." Mara nodded.

"Mara! Long time no see," Leia greeted warmly.

"Hey Leia," Mara replied.

"Okay…here. Apartment number 531 is yours for now," Leia handed her a key.

"Thanks. Say hi to Han and the kids for me." Leia nodded. Taking Karrde's advice, she hadn't mentioned Luke to Mara. She wished the two would try to reconcile their difference. In so many ways, they were like a perfect match. At the rate their relationship was moving, Leia guessed they'd never figure it out.

The next day, Mara awoke to the sunlight streaming through her windows and the sound of busy Coruscant. She decided to take a look around since she never really had a chance.

"I'm going to work on the Falcon today. It needs some touch-ups. See you tonight, Princess," Han grinned roguishly, and gave Leia a kiss. Leia smiled. Han was one of a kind.

Leia began busying herself with making breakfast for Jacen and Jaina when they got up. About ten minutes later, a knock came on the door. It's probably Mara, Leia thought. She opened the door and to her complete surprise, found she was looking at her brother.

"Luke?" she asked, bewildered. He smiled slightly.

"Hi, sis."

"Why are you here? I thought you said you were busy with the Academy." Luke cut straight to it.

"I need to talk to Mara," he replied, his expression turning somber. Leia wasn't surprised at that. She knew Luke would travel across the galaxy and back again just to apologize to someone. Leia was worried though. She knew how tough Mara could be and she didn't want to see Luke hurt. She was about to instruct him on what not to say and what to say. Then, she decided against it. Luke could take care of himself. He was a grown man and a Jedi.

"Room 531," was all she said. It took a lot of effort to keep her mouth shut. Luke smiled and nodded, silently thanking his overprotective sister for not saying what she wanted to.

To Be Continued…

Oh well, I guess Luke and Mara's meeting will have to wait till next chapter. I don't want this one to go on forever. Sorry guys…I'll try and put Chapter 4 up ASAP. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews!


	4. The Meeting

Sorry for taking forever to update. I've been busy. (And I'll admit it…a little lazy) Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! Chapter 4 

By the afternoon, Mara had seen all types of stores, restaurants, and everything else Coruscant had. She was tired of touring and decided to go back to her apartment to relax.

Luke had gone to see Mara multiple times yet she wasn't there at all. He took the time to get himself together. After his brief conversation with Karrde, Luke had immediately left for Coruscant. Now he was here and he had no idea what he'd say to Mara when he saw her. Maybe Karrde be of some help.

"Karrde."

"Hi again," came Luke's voice.

"Hello Skywalker."

"I need some help."

"You? Need help?" Karrde was genuinely surprised.

"It concerns Mara."

"Ah. I guess I'm not so surprised now." Luke ignored his dry and sarcastic tone.

"First, I need to know where she is."

"Coruscant, I told you."

"I know, but where on Coruscant? I'm here as well."

"You're here? I knew it. You always have something up your sleeve. Well, she's probably gone sight-seeing." An idea came to Karrde. "You know, I can set you up on a date with her. I won't tell her its you so she'll come."

"I don't know," Luke said doubtfully.

"Come on. I can handle it. Luxuries Delight at 7 tonight." The transmission was cut.

"Mara?"

"Hey Karrde."

"I set you up on a date tonight."

"Karrde, I'm not interested." Mara was irritated. Karrde knew she didn't want to date.

"Its not that kind of date, Mara. Its…an old friend of yours I ran into today."

"Who?" she was a bit intrigued.

"Luxuries Delight at 7 tonight. Go and find out."

Mara had worn a dress for once tonight, worrying that it might be someone important. She sat at a table, nervous and impatient, waiting for her "old friend" to show up.

Luke was wearing his Jedi robe and he had his hood pulled over his face so Mara wouldn't recognize him at once. He spotted her at a table. Man, she looked drop dead gorgeous! He moved to her table, sat down, and pulled off his hood.

"Hello," he said simply. Mara stared for a second, not comprehending the situation. Then, everything clicked.

"You!" was all she managed to say. She looked enraged.

Noticing her anger, Luke quickly began talking. "Mara, I came here to apologize. I have no right to try and make you something you don't want to be."

Even though Mara emitted her anger and frustration, she was deeply touched. Luke had left his precious Academy to hunt her down and apologize for something that wasn't even his fault.

"I guess I can forgive you," Mara begrudgingly replied, still exhibiting her toughness. Luke looked relieved and smiled.

"I'd also like to invite you back to the Academy," he added. Mara couldn't help but laugh a little. The farm boy never gave up.

"Fine, fine. I'll come back. Just don't pull anything stupid again," she warned. Luke grinned.

"Who me?" he asked innocently.

"I guess I'm leaving you again," Mara said to Karrde.

"Alright." Don't come rushing back again after a day."

"If I do, you know who to blame." They both laughed.

To be continued…

I have a habit of always putting in too much dialogue. Sorry if it bothers you guys. I will try to update soon…now the rest of the story will pretty much take place at the Academy. Unless I come up with something good…evil smile


	5. Playful Banter

Chapter 5

Mara gazed at the clear blue sky and the dense forests that were Yavin Four. She was sweating from head to toe after her jog in the hot weather. As much as she refused to admit it, she loved being here. For some peculiar reason, it just made her feel so…free.

Mara recalled her arrival three days ago: Luke had formally introduced her to all the other students and he clearly stated that she wasn't planning on becoming a Jedi because she was a "special case." Mara had no idea how he did it, but he made it sound like a compliment. Generally, it would've just sounded very degrading.

"Hey Mara," Kali, one of Luke's younger Jedi students, came up to her, interrupting her thoughts. "What do you think of the Academy so far?"

"Its all right," Mara said nonchalantly. "Not bad for Skywalker." From the slight frown on Kali's face, Mara realized she probably should address him as "Master Skywalker" and try to be respectful to him for once.

"So how come you want to be a Jedi?" Mara changed the topic.

"Oh, plenty of reasons. When I was a child, I always heard these stories about the Jedi. Since they were nonexistent during the Imperial era, I didn't know if the stories were a myth or actually true. Regardless, I still secretly adored them. So when Master Skywalker made the Academy and I found out I was Force sensitive, what would I obviously do?"

Mara smiled and nodded politely. Skywalker must wish all his students were like this, she suddenly thought.

--

Later that night, Mara sat outside enjoying the cool breeze. The sky was already dark, and she could see thousands of stars twinkling in the far distance. She blissfully sighed, enjoying the lovely scene. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulders, snapping her out of her peaceful reverie. She gasped and whirled around, just to find herself staring into Luke Skywalker's icy blue eyes.

"Scared ya," he playfully teased. Mara's eyes narrowed dangerously. Uh-oh, Luke thought.

"Actually, I was quite aware of your presence," Mara coolly stated. "I just wanted to give you a moment of pleasure where you had the satisfaction of knowing you could succeed at something. I had a feeling that's rather rare for you."

Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise. So she wanted to play, huh? Bring it on, he thought.

"How sweet, Mara," Luke replied. Mara smiled smugly. Then he added, "It's a first." Luke couldn't help but grin at Mara's expression.

"Oh, do you like it? I always thought you were more of a…bitter kind of person." She batted her eyelashes and smiled. Luke didn't bat an eye.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Do you want me to?" Mara came back just as quickly. Luke paused for a moment. Whoa, he thought, this was getting a bit out of hand. Aw, who cares, was his second thought. For a minute, Luke wanted to have some fun and drop his serious Jedi Master facade.

"Why not?" he challenged. Mara was taken aback and surprised. Was this really Luke Skywalker, renowned Jedi Master?

Mara tried to think of a comeback. Nothing came to her mind. She cursed to herself. What happened? She almost always won at these "games" and left the other person speechless. How could she have lost to Luke Skywalker of all people?

Luke sensed Mara was at a loss for words. He smiled and said, "You'll need to work harder on this." He got up to leave.

"Before or after lightsaber practice?" Mara called out, rather sarcastically. Luke turned around with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"First: lightsaber practice. Second: this. Third: sense of humor."

To Be Continued…

Hey everyone! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! FallenEagle: Thanks for the advice. People, review, review, review! Pretty please…


End file.
